


Luz Noceda, The Blind Dating (Dis-)Master

by TheKitsune



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Different Characters and Series Appear, F/F, F/M, Luz Is A Dating Mess, Multiple Crossovers, Nervous Amity, Suggestions are appreciated, blind dating, so many dates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKitsune/pseuds/TheKitsune
Summary: This fanfic is inspired by a fic on Fanfiction.net, by the author Flower princess11, called The Many Dates of Danny Fenton. I really enjoyed their fic and how they handled it! It was really good, and it inspired me to write a Blind Dating Service fic with someone...and I happened to choose Luz!When a new shop opens up in Bonesborough, a curious visit leads Luz into the wonderful world of Blind Dating, only this isn't a normal Blind Dating Service. Then again, when is anything normal in the Boiling Isles. Excited over the idea of meeting so many new people, Luz signs up. She just isn't prepared for the different kind of dates that she will be going on. (And Amity isn't prepared to handle the stress of Luz going on so many dates)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Luz Noceda, The Blind Dating (Dis-)Master

**Author's Note:**

> Like I mentioned in the summary, I got the inspiration for this fic from the fic, The Many Dates of Danny Fenton, by Flower princess11. Please go check out that fic if you want to read a hilarious story about Danny going on different dates with girls from different series. It is a great read.  
> Also, I know I just uploaded the Owl House/One Punch Man fic, and I promise that I am working on the next chapter, but the inspiration for this hit me hard and refused to leave my mind until I started it. Hopefully, this will keep my mind from blocking ideas for the other fic.  
> I hope you enjoy the fic!  
> The Owl House does not belong to me, nor will any other series that later appears. The OC belongs to me. Their mine!

A figure smiles as they walk down the Market Place in Bonesborough. Looking back and forth at all the stands, they smile under the hood of their cloak before they spot the area they were looking for. An old decrepit building. Taking in a large breath, the figure just sighs happily. _"Just how I left it,"_ they think as they open the door and walk in.

Looking around the room, they spot an old seal on the wall. Nodding at the sight, they carefully run their fingers over the furniture in fond memory of the building. "This always was one of my favorite summer homes," they let out a light laugh before stopping next to the seal. Closing their eyes, their robes began flowing as the wind around them picks up. The old shutters begin smacking wildly against the walls as the winds pick up. An aura outlines the figure as their eyes light up, a bright gold.

Placing a hand on the seal, the aura surrounding the figure began pouring into the seal as the entire building began glowing an ethereal blue. The light washed over every room in the building and continued spreading out onto the front and back yards. Everyone who was passing by at the time just watched in awe as the old, broken down building morphed into a majestic shop that continued glowing. It was as if the light just refused to desert this location.

Soon flyers appeared on the outsides of the building's walls and on some of the poles nearby which caused many shoppers' confusion. As they continued to inspect these flyers, the figure inside the new shop just let a smile grace their lips. "Now then...let the fun begin."

_The Owl House_

"Whoo! Eda! I'm going to go meet up with Willow and Gus at the Market Place! They told me that some new shop was sighted there!" Luz yelled up to Eda. Eda poked her head out of her room and looked back at the young human.

"Did they mention what kind of shop? Do they sell human artifacts by chance?" Eda questioned with a glint in her eye. Luz looked up as she quickly recalled her friends' words.

"I think that it was some kind of new store altogether? I'm pretty sure that it doesn't sell anything human related. Trust me, Gus would be going crazy about it if it did!" Luz replied with a bright smile. Eda nodded in response before waving Luz off.

"Then I don't care. I was up all night thanks to Lilith's snoring so I need to catch up on my beauty sleep. And before you ask, King is sleeping up in my room as well so I doubt he wants to go too. Have fun kid and stay safe, the Emperor might have his goons searching for us," Eda warned Luz before ruffling the girl's hair with a light smile on her face. Luz just smiled back before waving good-bye and running out the door. "Kid needs something fun to do after everything that happened the other day. Now, *yawn,* back to sleep. Lilith, I know you're about to take a nap! You better not snore again!"

Luz just giggled as she heard Eda yelling at her sister before running away from the house. The path to the Market Place took a good few minutes, but she knew a small shortcut that would cut the time down by at least two minutes. Not much, but just enough! Taking a turn through a bush, and promptly tripping over a root, Luz had continued running for about a minute and half before finding herself near the entrance to the Market Place.

"Luz! Over here!" She heard Willow yell to her. Looking over, she smiled as she spotted her friends. Rushing over to them, she wrapped them in a tight hug as her greeting before backing away a few feet.

"Are you ready to check out the newest shop?! Apparently, it's otherworldly! Everyone has been curious, but also cautious about actually entering it. And well...knowing you..." Gus trailed off while giving a small smile at Luz who just grinned back at him.

"Knowing me and my curiosity, you figured that I would be all for checking the building out? Is that right?" Luz questioned with her hands on her hips. Gus and Willow glanced at each other silently, unsure of how to respond, only to look back at Luz as she began chuckling, "Of course I want to check it out! Let's go!" The two just let out a quiet laugh as they followed Luz down the pathway. The trio began talking about what they have been up to over the past few days.

"So what do you plan to do now that Emperor Belos is probably going to be looking for you?" Willow asked Luz who just frowned at that. That was a good question, actually. She had the Emperor breathing down her neck now, she was stuck in the Boiling Isles so she needed to find another way home, and she had to help Eda get used to using glyphs for her magic now. Dragging her hand down her face, she groaned as all of these problems ran through her mind.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I'm still trying to come up with some ideas on how to deal with that. Plus, I still need to find a way home," Luz groaned while maneuvering around another civilian as they continued walking. Continuing their conversation, they almost walked into the pole outside the new shop...well two of them almost walked into it...

"Ow!" Luz yelped as she fell back with a flyer falling on her face. Groaning as she begins rubbing her head, she opens her eyes and notices the flyer that is covering her field of vision. Sitting up, she grasps the flyer and begins reading it. "What the?" Luz muttered as she read it over. Willow ran over to her and placed her hand on Luz's shoulder.

"Are you okay, Luz?!" Willow asked her in concern. Luz just smiled at Willow and nodded which allowed Willow to sigh in relief before looking down at the flyer, "Is that for the new shop?" Luz just looked back down at it as she read it over again to make sure she read it right the first time.

Looking up, she finally saw the building in all its glory. Even without a magic bile sack, Luz could feel the power coursing through her body as it washed over her. Standing back up, Luz looked forward and began to head towards it. Something was calling to her in there, she needed to follow this feeling. Dropping the flyer, Luz ran inside the shop while Willow and Gus watched in confusion for a few seconds before rushing forward after her.

The moment they reached the doors though, they found them sealed up tight. Blinking in confusion, they began trying to pry the door open, but it was sealed shut way too tightly. As Willow brought her hand up to summon some plants to smash the door open, a piece of paper formed on the doors. Pausing, the two read the paper and blanched at the contents of the paper.

_Sorry, I only one take one customer at a time. If you wish to enter the blind dating service, please wait your turn!~_

"Blind dating service?" Gus asked Willow who felt a vein throbbing in her forehead at how ridiculous this whole thing seemed.

"I thought that flyer was a joke...Let's just wait on Luz to come out," Willow told Gus before turning on her heel and walking over to a nearby vender. Gus looked back at the shop before shrugging his shoulders and following after her.

_______

Luz let out a gasp at how beautiful the corridor was. She hasn't seen anywhere this beautiful since one of the animes that she watched back home. Looking around, she felt a pair of eyes watching her from behind. Turning around quickly, she gasped as she saw the cloaked figure who was leaning forward with their chin on their hands. "Welcome Luz, I have been waiting on you," the figure calmly stated while Luz pulled out a glyph and stood there on guard. Chuckling, the figure began waving her off.

"Now now, there's no need for that. I'm just a humble shopkeeper...well I guess the better term would be matchmaker," the figure stated with another chuckle. Luz dropped her glyph in confusion as she cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"Matchmaker?" Luz questioned the figure who just nodded their head in confirmation. "Exactly Luz, a matchmaker. I run a blind dating service," the figure explained as they rested their cheek on their fist.

"You run...a blind dating service...in the Boiling Isles? That's a thing here, too?" Luz asked in confusion while staring at them. They just chuckled as they nodded in response.

"It's a thing everywhere, Luz. I've been alive for a long, long time. I have been running this blind dating service almost as long. I put it on a standby every few decades and start it back up again afterwards. I usually start it back up when I feel that there's a reson that I should start it back up. And guess what kid, I found a reason," the Matchmaker stated with a light smirk on their face that Luz could just barely make out thanks to the lighting.

As Luz ran over the words in her head, she began realizing something, "Wait...me? I...I'm the reason?" Luz hesitantly asked in a cautious voice. This seemed like the Chosen One incident all over again, but there was something about this figure, this person. They seemed so trusting.

Nodding their head before pausing, "Well, you are one of the biggest reasons, but I wouldn't say you are the main one. There are a lot of people out there who are going through rough times and just want someone to be there for them. This Blind Dating Service is perfect for that. Whether you end up with them, or decide to just be friends with them. At the end of the day, I want to help all of them, all of you. So what do you say, Luz, care to apply?"

Luz looked at them in shock before smiling lightly. That seemed like a really kind and noble goal. She won't lie, she has kind of wanted to go on a date with someone since arriving in the Boiling Isles, and the closest thing to a date that she's had was that dance with Amity at Grom, but Amity would never want to go out with her so she can't count that. So going on a lot of dates would be pretty cool. Plus, she would get to meet a ton of different people and make plenty of new friends! (if she was lucky)

"Yes...yes, I'd love to apply! Please let me sign up!" Luz cheerfully replied with a bright smile blooming onto her face that seemed to light the room up. Laughing at the girl's enthusiasm, the figure brought out a laptop and sat it on the table for her to fill in all the details needed for her profile. Noticing the girl's shock at their laptop, the figure decided to explain.

"Something you were going to find out when signing up is that this Blind Dating Service extends outside of the Boiling Isles. In fact, all your dates will be from different universes. I might have a few from your Earth, but expect the majority to be from different realities," they calmly explained to Luz which caused her jaw to fall.

"You...you mean, I'm going to be going on dates...with people from other dimensions?" Luz questioned in shock which earned her a nod, "That...that is so awesome! I can't wait to tell everyone!...Wait, you said that some of my dates will be from my Earth...you can get me back to the Human World? You can help me get back home?"

The figure looked directly in Luz's eyes. Luz couldn't see their face, but she could feel the strength of their piercing gaze. "I can get you home at any moment that you want," Luz looked at her with a relieved expression only to gasp as they continued, "But I am not."

Seeing the girl struggling to come up with a response, they continued talking, "Luz, I am forbidden from interfering with a person's life beyond their love lives. The most I can give you is the few hours that you will be on your Earth to send text messages to your mom. It is part of your journey to find a way home yourself. This dating service will only be opened for a limited time. Once that timespan ends, I will leave again."

Luz's head dropped as she stared at the floor. She was almost certain that she had finally found a way home, but now...now she had no way home yet again. Sighing, she looked back up at the figure. Part of her was, understandably, upset that they wouldn't help her get home, but if what they were saying is true, they aren't allowed too. Nodding her head, Luz walked over to the laptop and began reading the form on it. Everything seemed like the standard profile settings, until she got to the bottom.

_"Age range? I guess to prevent a teenager and an adult from accidentally getting paired up for a blind date. Hm...I guess the highest would be 16...maybe the lowest set at 13? Yeah, 13-16 sounds like a good range. Hm preference? Both, I guess. Universe? Uh...what do I call my universe?"_ Luz glanced over at the figure who seemed to immediately understand what the problem was.

"Just type in The Boiling Isles," they stated as they relaxed in their chair. Luz nodded and proceeded to type it in. Getting to the last slot, she paused. Amount of Dates. _"I guess this is so you can decide on how many dates you want to go on. Lets see, there is a rule here: 'You must pick at least 5 dates for the minimum. If you had chose to go on more than 5 dates, you are not allowed to quit until you have gone on the minimum number of dates. However, if you have not quit before you receive the message for who your next date will be than you have to wait until finishing that date to quit. If you pick a number of dates to go on, but wish to increase the amount, you are free to change it at any time.'"_ Luz stopped reading it for a second as she processed this. So she had to at least go on five blind dates if she signed up for this...okay that sounds fine. Plus, that's five new friends, and potential love interests, right there!

_"Hm...I will go on at least five for now, and depending on how the first few go, I will increase the number later. Let's see all the amounts they give. 5, 10, 15, 20, 25, 30, 30+?! Wow?! Did people really sign up for more than a month's worth of dates?! Wow...hm...no, no, I don't have the time to spend on that many dates...right?...Worry about this later Luz!"_ Luz lightly slapped her cheeks to focus as she signed up for five dates. Nodding happily, she looked up at her username and smiled: GoodWitchLuzura20. She liked the sound of that!

Submitting it, she closed the laptop and looked up at the figure who smiled under their hood. "Thank you Luz, you will receive a message from me later on your cell phone that will give you the username and profile for your blind date tomorrow. Now, before you go. While I did say this is a multiversal blind dating service, that fact is not something that everyone is aware. Some of your dates will be completely in the dark about the multiversal aspect of this service so please keep it to yourself unless they bring it up first," the figure kindly asked although Luz could hear the authority lacing their tone. Nodding her head quickly, she promised not to tell anyone about that part of it. Smiling back at her, the figure wished her well as the front doors unlocked and they went back to doing paperwork at their desk.

Blinking back at them, Luz smiled and waved good-bye before heading out of the shop. As she closed the doors behind her, the figure laughed to themselves. "This is going to be an interesting service."

**Author's Note:**

> And end of the prologue! Well, Luz signed up! Who will be the first date that she gets!...No seriously, who will it be? Her  
> dates will largely depend on suggestions from you all, the readers. I already have a few people picked, but I still need ideas, plus I would like this fic to have a form of interactivity from the readers.  
> I cannot guarantee that every suggestion will be picked. If I see a character be suggested by more than one person then I will move them up on my list of picks. If I do not know enough about the series or character in question, I will not add them, I am sorry.  
> For suggestions, please make the ages stay between 13-16. If someone can make a really good argument for why I should add a 17 year old as a date than I will listen to it, but it will most likely not happen unless you make a really good case. So fair warning.  
> Also, I will only do one character from each franchise, keep that in mind please.  
> You can suggest both male characters and female characters. For the female characters, even if they have not shown any signs of being interested in girls in their series, you can still suggest them. I will work around that fact. This is fanfiction after all.  
> Once again, I hope you all enjoyed this! I'll see you all in the first chapter, in other words, Luz's first Blind Date!  
> Here are a few dates that I already have picked:  
> Raven - Teen Titans (2003 series)  
> Danny Fenton - Danny Phantom (also to kind of pay honor to the fic that inspired this)  
> Marinette - Miraculous Ladybug


End file.
